User talk:Emperor Scorpion
Thanks For adding the picture i'm a little lazy :P Images and Videos Read this blog before inserting any more images or videos into articles. You have, several times, placed images into the section titles. That is not only against policy, it screws up the page. This is your first warning. SmokeSound off! 01:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) If I have to tell you one more time about putting images into section titles, you're going away again. STOP putting the images in the titles. Use the galleries (I answered your question on my talk page, as well as adding a tutorial into the policy page). SmokeSound off! 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things: 1. You're still putting pictures in the section titles. 2. There's a picture of the spear RIGHT BELOW where you've been putting it. Azeruth 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion, if I had known you were confused I would have gladly helped you. Next time just ask for help if you aren't sure. What I mean is when you put edits in the section titles, the text like this: Section Title . What you have been doing is putting the images in there like this: thumb|asdfsection title . Don't do that, because the wiki's code for the titles will not work that way; it will look like plain text. Do you know how to put images into galleries? SmokeSound off! 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Also, look at your edit on the Apokolips page: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Apokolips&diff=prev&oldid=60571 . The image is fine, but you put it in the middle of a link. That, again, causes the wiki's code for links to not work. See the next edit and note how I fixed it. :When inserting an image, don't embed it within text. Find a space between paragraphs that will place it approximately where you want it, and place the image code there. On the Apokolips page, I simply moved your image to the top of the page. SmokeSound off! 03:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Stats Hello Emperor Scorpion You mean the stats on the character pages? They're character templates. You can search for them in the templates. Let me know if you need any help finding them or with anything else. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 09:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop I warn everyone who makes edits for achievements, the Walkthrough edits need to stop. "error" "mistake" "error" Changing those back and forth are not edits, unless you have REAL edits, stop doing it. --Azeruth 23:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're not the only one that was doing it though, so that's why I warned you as well. --Azeruth 23:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 01:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If you can't get it to work right on your KAK, I can edit your blog and add in the template for you. --Azeruth 03:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) --Azeruth 04:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's do it like this. post all the info on my talk page and I'll create the blog page for you. How does that sound? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 16:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's done I hope you like it that way. It needs a quote so if you want I can input it or simply remove the quote template. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 21:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't knwo. Something that fits your character. I trying to fix something here on the wiki, so I'll take a more serious look at your character tomorow ok? Sorry about this but it's getting late here and I want to get this fixed before I go to sleep. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 21:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Emperor Scorpion I made a coment to your character and posted a link to him in the contest blog page. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 08:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't improve him I just made a blog page for him. the credit is all yours. I added the quote. =) Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 21:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Good char Thanks --Emperor Scorpion 01:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:armless my bad, i was sleepy then XD. nevertheless, thanks for letting me know. had not i known that, i would be erasing so many things XD ' ' ' ' 19:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) you re welcome. ' ' ' ' 19:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) have you confirmed those two work? ' ' ' ' 19:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ok. ' ' ' ' 19:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Custom Sig how you want it? like byakuya´s or like mine? 17:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) you know the color chart? like #000000 is black and #ffffffff is white? you will need to know to change the color of the text. [[User:insert your name here|'''insert word here]][[User talk:insert your name here|'insert word here']] the first "insert word here" is for any word that, once clicked will take to the user page, the second is for the user talk. any other doubts can be cleared here http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape:Signatures go to your preferences. then on the field "signature" copypaste the code i gave you, replacing the "insert your name here" with your username in both cases. in "insert word here" you can put any word. dont forget to check the "make custom signature" option, or else it will be a mess! 22:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) did it work? 18:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hey, did it work? 20:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) did you check the "make custom signature" option? 12:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) there 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i think i had it somewhere... but its not on the wikia. i ll ask Sub-Erstryktile so i can find more. 17:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kuro uploaded it. I have it in my page. 19:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Did it work this time? 14:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Guess you did not read it completely ¬¬. here i go again: the "insert word here" put ANY work you want (i mean ANY!). for the color, go to my page, select the tab "color chart" (expand if needed) choose your color, copy the hex code and add a # next to it. i.e.: Black = 00 00 0 = #00000. then replace the number next to "color". i.e.: "color=#00000" here is the link: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:GunBlazer/Color_Chart Not to disturb you for some reason on your Scorpion vs Quan Chi blog it says i can't comment on it for some reason do you know what the problem is? Page of Reptile Thanks for informing me, I reverted it back to normal... I sound like an admin. :P Kapodaco! 19:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) 3D MK Games What is you're opinion on the 3D MK Games, (Deadly Alliance, Deception, Armageddon), I think they are the best MK Games, but UMK3 Owns them, I really like 3D MK Games, The first MK game i EVER played was Deadly Alliance ''and I was (and still am) in love with it, it owns Deception, Deception is good and I like it, but Deadly Alliance Kharacters are WAY damn better, And Armageddon is fantastic and very addicting. I still play them on my Xbox 360, online too sometimes and it really isn't that hard to find somebody to fight, it really does depend where you live. 'MK is the best series of all time, period, (1992-2011 and beyond) , I am not a fanboy. Sux DA doesn't have online, but MK 2011 does!!!! Just leave you're opinion and I will rply as soon as possible. MK 2011 ''is a great game and I LOVE it. Metallicakid, out! Thanks Thanks I'll do anything to help! Ur doin a good job too! noobsaibot123 is so annoying!!! Categories Why are you adding categories and removing them? 20:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sega Genesis/MegaDrive page How is the Genesis not relevent to Mortal Kombat? In all there were seven MK games released on it, and I added internal links to all of them, some of which are not even on this website. I would also write those for you, but you and Smoke don't seem interested in my contributions. I noticed all the dead links trying to go to the Genesis page so I made one, added to it a few times as well, and now you guys say the damn thing is irrelevent on a Mortal Kombat wiki. What's the rationale there? Could you explain please? Nice Pic Hi You Have An Awsome Avata Pic Of Scorpion Where Did You Get ItEmoink15 00:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog Page Thanks Could you do me a favour and check out my blog and leave a comment i need more comments Emoink15 01:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Question How come you are changing your avatar so much today? ''Tremorfan94 05:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) NOOB ROX hahaha noob rox Emoink15 03:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow really? SCORPION IS BETTER!!!!!!!!!! Emperor Scorpion 18:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Noob owns Scorpion in ALL levels. Noob has better fatalities in 2011. Hahaha. Dude, Scorpion is Mortal Kombat's poster boy not to mention that Without Scorpion, Their would be no Noob... Fact is Noob is no even close to being as popular as Scorpion. Do you see Noob in nearly ALL The MK games? No. That is why even ED BOON creator of MK perfers Scorpion over Noob... Go Home Metallicakid... Hahahaha Emperor Scorpion 04:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ?! hey I just wanted to know how to make you own custom avatar image like you did with your sektor picture Kabalfan620 19:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) well I followed it but it keeps saying its not allowed because it lists the picture as a Bmp and i don't know how to change it so it accepts Kabalfan620 20:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) here's the problem i've tried this before and for some reason my computer only allows images to be saved as bitmap pictures for some reason and won't let me change it for some reason so i can save it as anything else do you know how to change how a picture is saved as even if it won't let you allow it Kabalfan620 21:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) noob rox just letting you know that noob rox and ill tally the final score at the end of next week Emoink15 23:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) kiddnapped ok then did you know that quan chi kiddnapped scorps son just wondering quan chis a great man plus i commented on one of your blog posts ps noob and sektor rock Emoink15 23:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) blog hell yeah sektor rox ive got a blog at the moment sektor vs cyrax vote and tell other peeps about it Emoink15 23:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Emperor noob vs scorpion NOOB -5 SCORPION-1223456787887878 Scorpion 4 life scorpion 788.jpg|scorpion imagesCAVC0LVB.jpg|finish him scorp fs.jpg|scorpion mkd scorp af.jpg|collectable action figure to the emperor from Emoink15 03:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) onaga dead yesterday when you said you killed onaga you were right Emoink15 00:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hell yeah... Emperor Scorpion 03:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Answer my challenge hi hey im banned from the chat 4ever im sick of every 1 being so seriouse this sites full of kid haters we have rights 2 and they don't c that im deleting my profile soon im sick of this shit Emoink15 23:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You're a moron Emoink. No one hates you, we hate your immature and idiotic rants you go on. We will not stop you from leaving, so stop trying to feed on attention by announcing so. --ByakuyaTALK 00:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Proof OH SH*T! I Forgot it! Due to many people forgetting to sign their posts, I placed that XD Here is the code in case you want it. just put it at the top of any page you want. Oh and if you want to change the message, just write something where it says "insert text here". Same for the image: insert text here Sure. Here it is: '''Don't Forget To Sign Your Posts! XD HEY Can You Help Me!!!!-KungLAo-!!!! 03:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well come on dude you guys think im stalking u guys but i think theres something wrong because i cant seem to get my messages through to the chat room sso do any of u have a answer even when i try to start a private message. Yeah i dont have no other computer except 4 my ps3 lol hi ello ello ello hows it goin Emoink15 01:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ??? Um, Great... Emperor Scorpion 05:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey WHY THE HELL DID YOU CANIDATE MY INFO PAGE FOR DELETION??? I JUST JOINED HALF AN HOUR AGO AND ITS ALREADY CANIDATED!FillyBoSEKTOR 16:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC)YOU ASS! FillyboSektor I already warned him. If he continues, let me know and I will act. sorry i thought that the info page would be on my page not its own page Hmmmm... It's alright Emperor Scorpion 04:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Prizes now go 2 just 2 chat wiki Hey! Here is the Code pal! put this anywhere in your page (or make a subpage, like me) } |text= } }} and to use it, just type this (assuming you used your page) hey its ed boon Xbox Gold Membership 05:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sup, Emperor Scorpion! That is a nice Cyber-Baraka pic you left on Dead Shot's page. Did you make it? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 12:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL! He deserved that! Ermacpunk15 8-8-11 1:21 (UTC) plz come chat with me bodgan and daz! if u can thx!!! I Need A Little Help With My User page How do I make that templet like on the pages for fighters, or on your page, kinda what that for my user page, also if your user name is Eperor Scorpion, why is your icon sektor, still awesome, just asking. Chat: PMs I need to speak to ya' about my wiki. Just get on whenever you kan. Thanks! [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You're going to go some where some day kid Mortalkombat100 10:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat KK, I banned you for now on chat, click on it now. ThunderBeam707 9:14 8-23-11 (UTC) K klick on it again. ThunderBeam707 9:19 8-23-11 (UTC) It worked, my point is proven, you're unbanned, you kan kome back now, you did great. ^^ ThunderBeam707 9:21 8-23-11 (UTC) K, you kan kome back now. Ermacpunk15 Uhh...I said you kould kome back. hey es can u unban me from ur wiki?Prince Sub-Scorpion 19:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kool aviPrince Sub-Scorpion 02:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get on Chat so the shitstorm may begin. I have Drey with me. You missed it last time, so you kan see it happen again. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You got 15 minutes before it starts. Ermac is impatiant. After that, we start. Better be there. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) SF Ok I was harsh to ban you, for that, I am sorry, and you are unbanned. BUT, there still needs to be punishment, so I'm removing your Mod powers for 3 days. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Bro, just got your PM. Sorry, I was gone. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 02:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey ES im starting a petition 2 make u an admin. write back tell me if u want 2. Thx P.S. this is (Cdog23 04:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC)) WOW! You're ranked number six on this wiki that's cool. Chat's glitching. Thanks for helping though. --Dead Shot Happy 3,000 edit!!Cdog23 05:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You. Chat. Now. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 04:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scar I have some troublesome problems with your drawing of Scar. Come to the Chat so I may address them. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC)